modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow Ball
Snow Ball'Season 8 Episode 10 title [http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/11/upcoming-episode-titles-various-shows.html spoilertv '''This may be an episode. spoilertv is the ''only source to mention this.] is the ninth episode and mid-season finale from Season 8 of Modern Family, it has aired on December 14, 2016. Plot Summary When Manny and Luke put on the school's lavish winter dance and end up over their heads due to a texting error, it is up to them to fix it before the end of the night. Meanwhile, Gloria, Claire, Mitchell and Cam all volunteer at the dance while Jay's thinly veiled guise to get out of it by pretending to want to spend time with Phil backfires. During the dance, Claire and Gloria attempt to set up Marjorie (Vanessa Bayer), an overbearing mom, with the school’s principal. Finally, Mitchell is unnerved to be back in high school and is shocked to see a lot of himself in the school bully and feels he needs a little guidance.http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/11/modern-family-episode-809-snow-ball.html Episode Description It's Winter's dance at Luke and Manny's high school. Both boys are in charge of the event, but a texting error makes Manny use the annual budget rather than the mensual. Luke lies about this and says to his classmates that one of his friend has a rare disease while inciting them to pay for his heal. Also, Phil wants to spend time with Jay but gets rejected each time he has a suggestion. He finally not only manages to go to the dance, but to convince Jay to go as well. The rest of parents volunteer. Claire and Gloria want to set-up Principal Brown with Marjorie, a single mom very organized and Cameron believes that his students do not like him after a misunderstanting implying pranks, which will turn out to be wrong as the prank was destined on him but finally got on Jay. And Mitchell meets a younger version of himself, who is very arrogant and disrespectful. He tries to be soft with him but locks him in his locker when his tentative does not work. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Andrew Daly as Principal Brown *Vanessa Bayer as Marjorie *Cole Doman as Damien Warmack *Liv Mai as Leslie Kwan Collins *Zachary Conneen as Miller *Connor Gibbs as Bowtie Kid *Sari Arambulo as Teenage Girl *Dylan Rourke as Big Guy *Ryan Steven McKenzie as Waiter *Chad Roberts as Grayson *Xavier A. Shelton as Football Player Trivia * Haley, Alex, Lilly and Joe do not appear in this episode, though Claire mentions Haley. * The afro-american player makes his first appearance in this episode. * This episode only contains two interview scenes. Continuity Cultural References *Phil bought a Salt-N-Pepa salt and pepper set. (this could also be a callback to his attraction to black women) *Jay imagines being compared to Ernest Borgnine *Mitch thinks he would be played by a young Ann-Margret as a woman *Luke comes up with an idea identical to the plot of ''The Music Man'' References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Content